Broken
by captain menolly
Summary: Sonic goes too far when Amy decides to understand his words instead of ignoring him and just chase him. Also, an incident ruins Amy's life and she's sent into depression. Some AmyShad
1. The Problem

**Sonic goes too far when Amy decides to understand his words instead of ignoring him and just chase him. Also, an incident ruins Amy's life and she's sent into depression. Some Amy/Shad**

I own the song 'Unknown (Only To)', in fact, I own all of the songs used in here except for 'Crazy' by Simple Plan. Love that song, man!

**Broken**

**---x**

She sighed, leaning downwards, half way off of the couch. Emerald eyes drooped to a lidded point, where she then flung herself back onto the piece of furniture. Rosy pink quills ran over each other, this way, that way. Mascara dripped from her eyes, only to be smeared again as the hedgehog rubbed her eyes sleepily. As the door rang, she opened one dull green eye, as if to acknowledge it. Again sighing, her hoarse voice rang out.

" Hold on! " her throat was scratchy; a bit swollen from sobs.

Amy Rose quickly went into her restroom, wiped off the mascara, washed her face, brushed her quills a bit, and went out to answer the door. She opened it to find Cream the Rabbit at her door.

" Ms. Amy, what took you so long? " she giggled.

" Uh, I had to get dressed, " she started. " and I just woke up. Slept in, you know. Come in. "

" Uh-huh.. " the doe replied, not covinced, but let it go.

" Ms. Amy, are you alright? " the young rabbit inquired, changing the subject rather quickly. Well, she did have a right to. Last night was rather rough.

" Oh, Cream, please just call me Amy. Also, yes, I'm fine. I don't need.. " she paused. " him. Yes, I don't need him. " she repeated as if trying to convince herself.

Last night.. she remembered so clearly

**--x Flashback x--**

_She was halfway to the club when she tripped over something. The pink hedgehog fell on her rear, muttering a few choice words under her breath. She looked over and saw what she tripped over. It was a gem of some sort; a glowing pink gem. She knew it wasn't an Emerald, but.. something else, for she sensed the waves coming from it._

She thought it was odd, but ignored the falling feeling in her stomach as she stored it in her purse. She was cautious tonight, keeping her Piko Piko hammer nearby, in case she needed it. Why? Her tarot cards had told her ' An unexpected battle will come this night. ' So, she had readily packed her hammer.

As she stood up, brushing her new red dress off once, then twice, she continued her way to the club where the friends would meet for a formal dinner. Her new dress was fitted for her only, a custom made dress. In fact, Vanilla made it for her.

It was rose red in color, with thin black straps to hold it in place. As it neared mid-thigh, it spread out into a layer of red and black frills, giving her an almost princess-ish style to her. Her feet bore black klunkers with red roses on them, and 'round her neck was a black leather collar with a red rose hanging down from it. Her make-up was simple: a bit of black eyeliner and light black eyeshadow, and of course, cherry lipgloss.

She neared the bouncer, smiled innocently at him, and started to speak.

" Amy Rose.. " she said happily, blinking. The bouncer scoffed, crossing his arms after reading his list.

" Go on in, Pinky. Table 34. " she shoved by him in an unlady-like manner, finding table 34 easily, for her friends were there.

Cream was clad in a green dress that had white ribbon coming from the sides up onto the chest, tying in a cute schoolgirl fashion. Her shoes were also green, slightly heeled with white bows. Around her neck was a green collar with a white bell, that Amy had given her. She wore no make-up, but had green ribbons at her ears.

Tails was looking handsome and.. quite uncomfortable in his charcoal tux and orange undercoat. His red tie was slightly off, but nonetheless, he was adorable. His fur was combed and bangs were tamed. His eyes even had a nervous gleam in them as he gulped.

Rouge was off on business, and Knuckles had to go with her. They said it was ' Gem business ', but then again, who knows with them?

Sonic wore a completely black tux with a light blue undershirt, and blue bowtie. His shoes were polished and quills lightly pushed into place, his face was clean and there was not a scratch or flaw in sight.

Amy sat down next to Cream, who was sitting next to Tails, who in turn, was sitting next to Sonic who was really by Amy..

( Woah, that was.. confusing.. )

As they paid attention to the man on stage, nobody seemed to notice the male hedgehog staring at Ms. Amy Rose.

" Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I am proud to present Midnight Cage's karaoke night! First up we have Cream the Rabbit. "

Cream blushed, walking onto the stage, nervously gripping the microphone. As the music started, she stopped shaking and blushing, and seemed to be one with the words and the music itself. 

_  
With more emotion than usual, the young doe began to sing in a pained but beautiful soprano voice._

" Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Young girls dying to be on TV  
Won't stop 'till they've reached their dreams

Diet pills, surgery  
Photo shopped pictures in magazines  
Telling them how they should be  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy  
Is anybody gonna save me  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

I guess things aren't how they used to be  
There's no more normal families  
Parents act like enemies  
Making kids feel like it's World War 3

No one cares, no one's there  
I guess we're all just too damn busy  
And money's our first priority  
It doesn't make sense to me

Is everybody going crazy  
Is anybody gonna save me  
Can anybody tell me what's going on  
Tell me what's going on  
If you open your eyes  
You'll see that something is wrong

Is everybody going crazy  
Is everybody going crazy

Tell me what's wrong with society  
When everywhere I look I see  
Rich guys driving big SUV's  
When kids are starving in the streets

No one cares  
No one likes to share.. "

As she finished the song, some were almost in tears, a few were crying, and a few others were bowing their heads with respect. The more picky of the lot were shocked that a young child swore, especially the sweet, young rabbit.

Cream jumped from the stage and was hugged by Amy.

" You did great. "  


_Amy smiled down at the young doe as they walked to sit down. After a while of simple chatting, Amy excused herself to go 'powder her nose'. On her way there, though, she saw that Sonic had followed her, calling her name. She turned around, smiling._

" Yes, Sonic? " she restrained herself from glomping him.

" Um.. you look nice.. "

" Thanks, you do too. "

" Um, anyways. I need to talk to you. "

' This is it! ' thought Amy. ' He'll proclaim his undying love for me! '

" Don't think because I invited you here because I.. WANTED .. to. "

Amy blinked. ' What? '

" Tails made me.. and Amy.. "

" Y...es? "

" ... I honestly, honestly... don't love you.. so... could you.. ya know? "

" Yeah. Sure. Anytime. I'll stop chasing you.. " she muttered, eyes secretly watering behind her bangs.

" You're still my friend, Ames. "

" I know. "

" Atta girl! Well, I gotta get back or Cream'll think I'm stalking you. "

' If only.. ' Amy thought as her 'hero' walked away. She sighed.

_  
As Sonic walked away, Amy realized something. She couldn't breathe, and her eyes were blurred by her tears. She walked faster to the girls' room. When she got in there, she slumped onto the counter, breathing heavily and tears spilling from her eyes._

She watched her heart crumble as Sonic stabbed the remains and laughed. A bitter chuckle escaped her lips after a while of silence. She was no longer cryong as she lifted her red tear-stained face. Her eyes were dull and lifeless; cold; bitter.

_She exited the restroom, and walked back limply, sitting down with an ungraceful 'thump'. Cream glanced over at her, small gloved hand moving to her gaping mouth slightly. Her chestnut eyes were filled with worry._

_" Amy, what's wrong? " the doe asked, making Sonic and Tails look up at the girl._

_" Ames, you okay? " the blue blur asked in his own cocky way._

_" Fine, not like you care anyways. " she snapped at him._

_" And yes Cream, I'm okay, thanks for asking. " she gave a weak, sad smile to the girl. _

**--x**

Amy sobbed on as Cream slipped an arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. She knew it was hard and painful to recall everything.._  
_

_  
_**--x**

_Sonic, Tails, and Cream could only watch as the zombie-like pink hedgehog excused herself silently, going towards the exit. Again, no one noticed the male hedgehog as he followed her out into the night. She walked home slowly, pale in a death-like manner. It was creepy, but she was still very pretty. The hedgehog grabbed her from behind, but she made no sound nor did she make any movement or sign of being alive or realizing she was being kidnapped._

_Only when he had torn off her clothes and thrusting into her had she woken up from her daze-like state. She screamed, but he did not stop. She screamed his name for hours. Hours on end. But he never came. Nobody did._

_So now she's sitting alone at home. On her bed, with her head held in her hands. No one knew. And only one thing could run through her mind._

_**No one came..**_

_**--x**_

Cream listened as Amy told her all of this, going from happiness, to shock, anger, flustered, then tears and sympathy. But Amy didn't want sympathy or pity. She wanted a friend. So she had the doe stay the night. They talked, and Amy felt better knowing Cream cared. A lot.

But still..

_No one came.._

**---x**

Meep! Poor Amy! Help! I need ideas, and I'm running low on creativity lately.. this was taken from Sonic Online, as I posted it there as Nami the Lost. Okies? So it **wasn't and never will be **plagiarism. R&R please!


	2. Path To Recovery

**An incident ruins Amy's life and she's sent into depression, but can she make a quick start to recovery with the help of Shadow?**

I don't own anything.

**Broken**

**-x-x-x-x-**

_No one came.._

_No one came.. no one came.. _

_**Shut up!**_

_No one came for you.. no one.. came.._

_**..No one came.. **_

Hours ago, the young rabbit had hesitantly left the hedgehog at home alone after staying the night, but only because Amy persisted she didn't stress herself because of what happened. Now she sat, teary-eyed and angry, on her bed with a picture of Sonic. She had cracked the glass by punching it, breaking open the skin on her hand and some blood dripping onto the photo slowly. Bored and numb, she took to drawing in the blood, smearing it all over the cobalt hedgehog she had so admired. **_Hero my ass, _**came her bitter thoughts, causing her heart to pulse slightly. She ignored it. Amy cared not anymore for Sonic.. right? She tried to convince herself so. After a few more bitter moments, she decided she needed breakfast.

..Nevermind that. She was too lazy and angry to do anything today. Still in her P.J.s, she jumped back under her covers and snuggled into the white pillow, sighing in temporary comfort. A knock on her door downstairs shook her from her half-asleep manner, grumbling as she walked slowly to the door, opening it to find Shadow with a bouquet of Presea flowers in his hands. He gave her a nervous smile, and Amy cocked an eyebrow, confused. She looked down to the flowers, then back at him, and pointed to herself. Shadow got the silent message and nodded. With a smile and slight blush, she took the flowers and invited him in, both still silent.

"Amy.. I heard from Cream what happened." she looked up.

"..I see."

"I just wanted to let you know I'm.. here for you."

"I know.." Shadow walked over to her and embraced her.

"Amy.. I really like you.. and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.." Amy's eyes watered.

"Oh, Shadow.."

**_Sonic. Will. PAY! _**mused the black and cerise hedgehog darkly.

"..I'll save you." Amy broke away, looking up into his eyes.

"..Really?"

"Really."

"Always?"

"Always."

"You promise? You swear?"

"I promise and I swear."

"..Good."

**-x-x-x-x-**

Sorry it sucked so much! x-x; My muse ran off when I decided to finish this story, at least after the first paragraph he did.. come back, Silence! COME BACK MY MUSE!

Silence: _-runs-_

Damn you!

Silence: _-running-_


End file.
